· Por el Whisky de Fuego ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Ron está borracho y a causa de esto le dice sus sentimientos a Hermione. Ella piensa que es sólo a causa de su borrachera y no lo cree, Ron se siente por esto y piensa que no lo quiere,entonces las cosas se confunden ¿Qué pasará? Re-publicación a causa.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de la maravillosa y magnifica J.K ROWLING a la que le debemos mucho x crear el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, ¡hurra por ella!_

**P**or el **W**hisky de **F**uego.

* * *

**_M_**iraba con reprobación aquella fiesta que se realizaba en la sala común, algunas parejas besándose muy encaramelados en las butacas, otros mientras bailaban lentamente u otras en rincones apartados de la gente. Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba, la "pequeña celebración", porque se suponía que eso iba a ser, ahora se estaba pasando de los limites, ahora se daba de topes, por haber permitido aquello, por Merlín era la prefecta de Gryffindor lo pudo haber detenido si hubiera querido pero no, no sabía en qué diablos pensaba en aquel momento en el que dejo que introdujeran a la sala común alcohol, la cerveza de mantequilla no estaba tan mal, hidromiel dos que tres, pero el whisky de fuego, aquello estaba mal muy mal, era una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte, estaban en su último año era lo último que podían hacer. Había uno que otro chico de sexto y quinto, se suponía que estaban celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor por ganar la copa de quidditch.

Miró rabiosa a Ron, que caminaba torpe y trabajosamente por la sala común a causa de haber tomado tanto whisky, no podía creer aquello, era un prefecto y había propuesto junto con Seamus, Dean y Harry aquella tontería, Harry era el culpable de todo aquello porque si tal vez no hubiera prestado su capa invisible, jamás hubiera pasado todo esto.

Ron tenía un vaso en su mano que por los movimientos que hacia al caminar peligraba de derramarse su contenido, se paró un instante en medio de la sala común, Hemione aprovecho ese momento para reclamarle a Ron todo lo que había causado por ser tan inmaduro e irresponsable, fue hacia él, cuando llego hizo una mueca al respirar su aliento alcohólico, trato de ignorarlo.

—¡Ron! Ya viste lo que causaste por tu irresponsabilidad –le dijo Hermione rabiosa, Ron no contesto, hipo y tardo unos segundos en advertir que Hermione estaba allí y que le había hablado, cuando la miro sonrió atontado eso no mejoro los ánimos de Hermione.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? —le reclamó furiosa, Ron no la escuchó.

—¿Ya te han dicho que eres muy bonita? —le dijo Ron con voz soñadora, Hermione puso los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello pero luego se repuso y le dijo:

—Ya vez te lo dije, ahora estás diciendo estupideces por tomar tanto whisky, Ron.

—No es en serio, tu eres muy bonita y por eso te quiero —le dijo Ron hipando, Hermione se asombro.

—¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, Ron?, has tomado demasiado —dijo Hermione pero el comentario de Ron había derretido su enojo.

—No es en serio, yo te quiero Hermione pero soy tan cobarde que nunca te lo he dicho —dijo Ron hipando.

—Ya basta Ron no es gracioso, sabes que no es en serio —dijo Hermione dispuesta a marcharse, pero Ron la tomo por la muñeca y la hizo voltearse, Hermione no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando reacciono miro en shock como Ron la estaba besando, aunque le desagrado el sabor a alcohol no se separo de él, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal porque se estaba aprovechando de la borrachera de Ron, pero no se separo, en cambio cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarlo también, aunque fuera solo por primera y última vez.

Harry y Ginny que habían estado muy concentrados bailando y haciendo algo mas, pararon y miraron a su alrededor, algunos chicos y chicas, miraban divertidos y expectantes a algún punto de la sala común, Harry volteo a ver qué pasaba lo mismo hizo Ginny los dos se quedaron en shock al ver aquello que pasaba.

Hermione y Ron completamente desconectados del mundo, estaban besándose en medio de la sala común, muy apasionadamente, desesperadamente, era una escena tierna. Esos dos no se separaban ni para respirar, era impresionante, ya llevaban como un minuto y medio así, muchos ya estaban mirado impresionados, otros no porque tal vez pensaban que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar. Harry y Ginny se miraron un poco divertidos, fueron hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué no respiran? —les dijo Harry, los dos se separaron rápidamente, Ron estaba medio atontado y Hermione estaba muy roja, se puso más la mirar que muchos los habían estado viendo desde el principio. Miro a Ginny que le sonreía divertida, se sintió avergonzada después de todo aquello.

La fiesta se dio por concluida un rato después, cada quien se fue a su dormitorio. Costo trabajo separar a Ron de Hermione, pues estaba tan borracho y ya no pensaba, no le dejaba sola ni un momento, le robo uno que otro beso, le decía cosas que Harry sabia que jamás diría estando consiente. Y Hermione no se podía decir que estuviera muy molesta por todo esto, se sonrojaba cada vez Ron le decía un cumplido, o cuando le daba abrazos, y mucho más cuando se daban besos, Harry llego a ver qué le correspondió casi todos, pero se hizo como que no vio nada.

Ron se despertó al día siguiente con un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza, ya no había nadie en su dormitorio era el único, se levanto de su cama que estaba tendida, aun tenía el uniforme no se había cambiado. Se quedo un tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado anoche, cuando hubo recordado todo sintió una sensación de desmayo, no pudo haber hecho eso, no pudo haber dicho eso. Debía ser un error, ¿Cómo puede ser un error estúpido, si tú mismo lo recuerdas? Pensó Ron. Ahora como le iba a hacer para mirar a Hermione a la cara, ahora se lamentaba por haber tomado tanto whisky de fuego.

—¿Qué hago? —dijo Ron—, ¿Qué le voy a decir a Hermione?

Entonces pensó, Ginny. Se cambio rápidamente y fue al Gran Comedor, busco a Ginny por todos lados, y finalmente la encontró con sus amigas.

—Ginny tengo que hablar contigo — le dijo sin rodeos. Ginny al verlo sonrió divertida, y fue con él hasta el vestíbulo.—Ginny… dime que no… no…— dijo Ron tratando de encontrar las palabras pero eran muy sencillas.

—Que no besaste a Hermione —terminó Ginny, Ron se sonrojo por eso y asintió—. Bueno lamento decepcionarte pero lo hiciste, además de confesarle lo que sentías por ella y…

—Bueno ya no me lo recuerdes si –le espetó Ron-. Pero, ¿qué te dijo?

—Pues que solo lo dijiste porque estabas borracho y no lo tomo en serio —dijo Ginny—. Pero siento que si se lo creyó.

—Entonces… —empezó Ron confuso.

—Obvio, tienes que aclararlo todo —dijo Ginny. Ron se confundió mas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Ron.

—Pues decirle que todo lo que le dijiste es verdad —contestó Ginny, Ron se espanto con aquello.

—Pero si yo no siento nada por ella —dijo Ron inútilmente, Ginny rodo los ojos.

—Ron, por favor no vengas con eso, sabes muy bien que tú la quieres y ella también a ti, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero los únicos dos tontos que no se dan cuenta son ustedes dos —le dijo Ginny.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó Ron—. ¿Tan obvio es?

—Se ve desde kilómetros de distancia —dijo Ginny—. No sé cómo puedes ser tan tonto como para verlo en Hermione, mejor Harry que tu.

—¿Harry también sabe? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? Todos los que conoces lo saben, lo piensan —dijo Ginny—. Mamá, papá, mis hermanos…

—Bueno ya no me digas, ¿sí? —dijo Ron un poco avergonzado—. Pero entonces Hermione… bueno siente algo, ¿te lo dijo ya?

—No me lo dijo exactamente pero lo sé —replicó Ginny con una sonrisita.

—¿Es eso en lo que te basas? —Ron estaba incrédulo.

—Sí, pero no importa, lo que tú tienes que hacer es decírselo confía en mí —contestó Ginny—, dile que la quieres Ron, ella también te quiere solo tienen que demostrárselo.

—Es que… —empezó Ron, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

—No acepto un no, vamos díselo está en la biblioteca —dijo Ginny.

Ginny lo empujo y se dirigió allí se le hizo una eternidad el camino, no estaba seguro si decírselo o no, qué tal si Ginny estaba equivocada y no lo quería. Cuando llego tardo unos minutos en localizarla, pero después la encontró detrás de una pila de libros gruesos y viejos. Fue un poco nervioso, pero decidido, cuando llego hasta ella lo que se le hizo una eternidad, estuvo unos instantes parado frente a ella sin decir nada, ella estaba tan concentrada en sus estudios que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, carraspeo muy nervioso. Hermione levanto la cabeza al verlo se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa, pero Ron estaba igual o peor que ella que no lo noto.

—Eh… eh… un… —empezó Ron sin saber cómo empezar, Hermione levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó estúpidamente, como si no supiera a lo que venía Ron. Seguro venía a decirle que todo lo de anoche fue un error que no debió haber pasado porque no sentía nada por ella, bla, bla, bla.

—Bueno venia a hablar de lo de anoche —dijo Ron más nervioso que nunca.

—No importa Ron, no significo nada para ninguno de los dos, hay que olvidarlo como si nunca hubiera pasado ¿sí? —dijo Hermione sus mismas palabras fueron como cuchilladas en su corazón.

—Entonces ¿no significo nada ese beso para ti ni lo que te dije? —dijo Ron dejando atrás los nervios, ahora era profunda tristeza y dolor, decepción.

—¿Porque habría significado algo? —dijo Hermione—. Solo fue un beso, nada importante, olvídalo.

—¿Estás segura? —le dijo Ron intentando mantener la postura.

—Lo estoy —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Bueno… entonces ya… me voy —dijo Ron ansioso por largarse de allí y ponerse a llorar, no le importaba ser un débil. Sentía profundo dolor, un hueco en el estomago, ya se esperaba algo así. Era dolor infinito, a Hermione le importaba un pepino ese beso, porque no lo quería, para ella hubiera sido igual si se hubieran besado o no. Pero aun así Hermione era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y la quería con todo su corazón y su ser, aunque ella no lo quisiera, al pensar esto sintió un frió en su estomago.

Pero Ron si saberlo se equivocaba enormemente, ahora en esos momentos Hermione se sentía igual o peor que él y lloraba pensando lo mismo que Ron, le había importado un pepino ese beso.

* * *

Hallo!

Como ya dije en otros fics, este fic a había sido publicado hace mucho tiempo y obviamente está siendo r-publicado. La cuenta con el nombre de Haley Grint me pertenecía en esa entonces, pero después de un buen rato de no poder ingresar a ella decidí publicarlos en mi ahora cuenta. Espero que no haya malentendidos o inconformidades con esto. Sé también que estoy incumpliendo una norma de al tener dos copias del mismo fic publicadas, sin embargo, no puedo borrar la historia de mi otra cuenta por razones que ya mencioné. Está fuera de mi alcance.

Cabe mencionar que el fic no ha sido editado, lo único que fue mejorado y cambiado es la ortografía. Puntuación, trama, diálogos, etc, no fueron editados y están exactamente iguales.

**_Haley Grint_**


End file.
